oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hachiman Hikigaya/@comment-99.225.233.0-20141128133925/@comment-25123595-20150119185436
"If TRUTH is a cruel mistress then LIE is a nice girl." -HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN Yup many people share Hachiman's experiences. You could even feel what he's going through on the actions that he's doing. His selflessness is both his greatest strength and his weakness. Yes he could save a lot of people because of his solutions to the problem, but the downfall is he is the SCAPEGOAT in solving those problems. It's like for the betterness of the others someone should get the blame,pain,sorrow and loneliness. True it hurts him but he got used to it already and states it's not like anyone will get concerned on him. But that's where his wrong, there are always people concerned to him to how he selflessly saved others ----- remember the car accident? He could've just left the dog there to be hit by the car but he did not hesitate a second to saving that dog. It is enough for someone to care for him. Look at Yukinon does he hate Hachiman to the guts from the start? No she is concerned to him she even stated "There's no way to relieve concerns, no way to redeem oneself, do they?" when Hachiman said to her he did not want to change. Yukinon feels guilty to what've happened and is still afraid to open and talk about it with him. He likes Hachiman's selflessness to be able to sacrifice himself to the aid of others. It's enough for her to see his true worth because of her sense of justice. But hates it at the sametime because she is now harboring more concerns to him (especially feelings well we'll live it for her to decide how she'll progress with him) that she does not want him to get hurt anymore or letting him be the sacrifice to solve the problems. That's why Yukinon decided to go solo and be a Student Council President, truly Yukinon is a powerful person but she needs more power to help him even more. How about with Yui ----- is she really repaying Hachiman on what he did for her? He just saved her dog but that ,too is enough to see his true worth. If you see a person able to go to extreme lengths just to help someone----is he/she not worth for your trust? He truly sees Hachiman as hero but was disheartened and reluctant to express her thanks because of Hachiman's twisted personality in the past. But she tries her best to return that thanks and also to help him in times he needs the most. It's not that she's repaying him although it's part of what she's doing now. She just wants to get closer to the person who she saw fitting for her heart. What can I say it's MAGIC. I don't want to explain ****. But she also hates it about him the same as Yukino of Hachiman not seeing the concerns of others to him. She and Yukino had the same reason why they ostracized Hachiman on his fake confession to Ebina Hina that he could've done another way, because there is always another way without him being the SCAPEGOAT. *Message to Hachiman: Tchh. Hachiman, Hachiman what will we ever do to you. Two...wait three...wait...many girls...erm...I mean people our concerned to you. Your Denial is a fact. But your obliviousness is on the level of being DENSE. You need to man up men and straightern up. Yukino needs help on Volume 11 and I hear the setting of the month there is February. Be gentle to a girl's heart because some chances was never meant to happen again. We praise you for surpassing loner-mode to harem-conqueror-Level-Novice-mode. Well see you in April or June (I think that's the months how many of the Volumes of this series was released). And you're Season 2 Character Design was..how can you say this..hmm...HECK YAH!, you're gonna be SHIBA TATSUYA 2015 men, be proud hehe.